


...They Glisten

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: psychflashfic, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the SBPD are eager to see what Carlton Lassiter looks like after an hour in the sauna with Shawn Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...They Glisten

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #11: Heat Wave.

Carlton Lassiter wasn't what any of the women at the Santa Barbara PD would call a sex symbol. Sure, he wasn't wholly _un_attractive...but he was tall and lanky and usually scowling...and there were plenty of bright young cadets to stare at in the department. Still, when they'd heard he'd been locked in a sauna with Shawn Spencer for more than an hour, they felt the need to check it out on the hopes they might get to see him disheveled for once. They were all on their way out for drinks after their shift when the call came across the radio. It wouldn't be that hard just to stop by...

They didn't have any trouble getting through the police barricade. It seemed like half the department was crammed into the open foyer of the gym. The women took up a position across the basketball court from the sauna in question, giving themselves an excellent view of the door.

"Do you think he'll make anyone cry when he gets out?" Melanie asked, a little too happily.

It was more than a little amusing to watch the fire department use the Jaws of Life on a sauna door. Diane caught most of the process with her camera phone (with promises to send it to the other women, of course). The crowd cheered, over-dramatically, when the door was finally pried open (it'd been a boring week at the station, they needed some form of excitement). The women tried to quiet down a bit when they spotted Detective O'Hara hovering anxiously by the door. The young woman worried too much sometimes, but they'd heard rumors of what had happened to her last partner, in Miami. Her anxiousness over Lassiter was understandable.

The four women all fell silent as their Head Detective finally stepped out of the sauna: shirtless, pants unbuckled and hanging low on well defined hips. "Sweet Jesus," Melanie whispered, echoing the thoughts of the others. Carlton Lassiter was _ripped_. Okay, so maybe he didn't look like he lived in the gym...but he was definitely spending a good deal of time there. Broad shoulders and a flat stomach were more than enough to draw the eyes of the women.

They were all briefly envious of O'Hara, who stood next to her partner, talking to him quietly as he used the shirt in his hands to wipe the sweat from his brow. There was a small gasp from the quartet as Lassiter turned slightly so the light played across his chest, sweat making his chest hair glisten.

"Dave's six years younger than him," Amy muttered, referring to her husband. "He hasn't looked that good since we were in high school."

"He can be an asshole to me _any_time," a male voice came from their left. Four heads turned (and tilted slightly upward) to gape at Buzz McNab, the most awkward officer on the department. His gaze was fixed on Lassiter, mouth slightly open with a look of awe on his face. It took him a long moment to realize he was being stared at and he glanced uncomfortably at the women. "Uh..." He was suddenly blushing a deep shape of red. "I'm going to go see if Henderson needs help at the barricade..."

Amy and Diane looked at each other and giggled as they watched the young man hurry away. Jess was busy watching as Shawn stepped out of the sauna behind Lassiter. She frowned and drew the attention of her friends.

"How does he come out fully clothed and not look thoroughly wrecked?" she asked, slightly disappointed. The other women joined her in a momentary pout as they watched Shawn join O'Hara at Lassiter's side. Why couldn't he be half-naked, too?

Amy was trying her hardest to spot a line of sweat anywhere on his face. The psychic was just _too_ perfect sometimes. "Is that a..._hickey_ on his neck?" she said suddenly. All four women squinted, just barely able to make out the faint mark of _something_ on his neck, just under his jaw.

"Damn," Melanie whispered. They were all watching closely as O'Hara left the two men alone for a minute. Shawn said something to Lassiter that made the older man smile in a way none of the women had seen before, almost like he was actually…_happy_. Lassiter said something in reply before he smirked and walked away, looking almost..._pleased_.

Shawn was watching the other man walk out of the gym when he spotted the group of women. With a grin, he made his way over to them.

"Hello, ladies," he said in a warm tone. "Did you enjoy the show?" Up close, the mark on his neck had most definitely been made by someone else's teeth.

"You just have to take all the straight ones, don't you, Shawn," Jess said with a mock sigh. Shawn frowned at her for a moment before he grinned.

"Don't worry, Jess! Lassie wasn't straight to begin with; he hooks a little to the left." With a wink, Shawn dashed away before the women could fully process that information. Melanie was the first to bust out laughing.

"At least I got pictures," Diane said happily as she flipped through the images on her phone.

"I definitely need a drink now," Amy muttered as she linked arms with Diane.

"Yeah, a _very_ cold one," Melanie agreed as she and Jess followed them out of the gym.

It was hard to keep a straight face when they passed close to where Lassiter was leaning against the rear bumper of a squad car, nursing a large bottle of water. He'd managed to re-buckle his pants and put his shirt back on (though he'd left the top three buttons undone). Shawn showed up to lean against the car next to Lassiter just as the women were passing. Of the four women, only Jess looked back to catch the relaxed look on Lassiter's face as he passed the bottle to Shawn. She smiled to herself, wondering if they even realized how adorable they were, before she turned back to the conversation of her co-workers.

/end


End file.
